


Spider-Man: A Marvel Musical

by ireallydowritelikeimrunningoutoftime



Category: Hamilton - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Gen, I had this random idea and wanted to write it out, Inspired by Hamilton, Parody, Song Parody, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27359995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ireallydowritelikeimrunningoutoftime/pseuds/ireallydowritelikeimrunningoutoftime
Summary: A Spider-Man parody of "Alexander Hamilton"
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	Spider-Man: A Marvel Musical

[TONY STARK]

How does a genius, orphan, New Yorker, student at Midtown

Caught in the middle of a dangerous

Plot to infiltrate a plane, who fought the Vulture, saved the day and stopped him

Grow up to be a hero and a martyr?

[PEPPER POTTS]

The young Parker left with no uncle, mom, or father

Got a lot farther by working a lot harder

By being a lot smarter

By being a self-starter

By fifteen, he was fighting crime and stopping thieves and robbers

[HAPPY HOGAN]

And every day while trying to keep the bad guys and villains at bay

He slipped away, had to come up with weak excuses

Sometimes, he couldn't hide the broken ribs and bruises 

Still at the end of the day, he didn't lie to hot Aunt May

[MAY PARKER]

Then the monster Thanos came and devastation reigned

Half the universe was ash like it had all went up in flames

Peter died in Tony's arms while he cried and called out his name

The next five years were rather tough since Tony felt he was to blame

[TONY STARK]

Well the word got around, they said "This guy is insane, man!"

Though the viral videos, the internet became a fan

Do what you're doing, not for money or for fame

And all of Queens is gonna know your name, what's your name, kid?

[PETER PARKER]

Peter Parker, Spider-Man

They call me Peter Parker, Spider-Man

Um, that's a secret, don't tell anyone

Yeah, it's not great, but just you wait

[MICHELLE JONES]

When he was six his parents died and Peter cried, grief-stricken

Nine years later see Peter with his uncle bed-ridden

Half-dead, the gun wound in his chest

Bright red

[COMPANY]

First he lost his parents, now Uncle Ben was dead

[NED LEEDS]

The spider bite brought powers which really came as a great surprise

But Ben's death left him with guilt and lies, something new inside

A voice saying "Peter you gotta fend for yourself"

He made his own suit and web-shooters, then he put them to the test

[TONY STARK]

There would've been nothing else to do

For any other kid

But Peter wanted to help others

It was just what Parkers did

He started patrolling and fighting crime with the help of his powers

The crime in Queens would often keep him occupied for hours

(Swingin') and looking for anything that was unjust

(Singin') to himself as he webs up the bad guys though he's just

A boy in a suit fighting with what he can

In New York you can be Spider-Man

[COMPANY]

In New York you can be Spider-Man (just you wait)

In New York you can be Spider-Man (just you wait)

In New York you can be Spider-Man

[WOMEN]

In New York

[MEN]

New York

[PETER PARKER]

Just you wait

[COMPANY]

Peter Parker, Spider-Man (Peter Parker, Spider-Man)

We are waiting in the wings for you (waiting in the wings for you)

You could never back down

You never learned to take your time

Oh, Peter Parker, Spider-Man (Peter Parker, Spider-Man)

When the universe cries for you

Will they know what you overcame?

Will you make it through the endgame?

Your world will never be the same, oh

[TONY STARK & COMPANY]

The hero is in New York now, see if you can spot him

(Just you wait)

A new vigilante coming up from the bottom

(Just you wait)

His enemy destroys his rep, the whole word went and bought it

[THE AVENGERS]

We fought with him

[MYSTERIO]

Me, I lied to him

[THANOS]

Me, I dusted him

[MAY PARKER & MICHELLE JONES]

Me, I love him

[TONY STARK]

And me? He's my son, you got a problem?

[COMPANY]

That's a secret, don't tell anyone

But just you wait

[TONY STARK]

What's your name, kid?

[PETER PARKER & COMPANY]

Peter Parker, Spider-Man!

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this! Comment if you enjoyed or would like to see more, and if so any ideas you have! I considered writing a parody of Dear Theodosia w/Peter & Morgan but then I realized the song makes perfect sense the way it is, just swap out "Theodosia" for "my Maguna" or "my sweet Morgan" and "Philip" for "Peter" (also, check out [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ffuc7HPvyNg) animation if you wanna cry) 
> 
> Thank you and have a nice day! :)


End file.
